Calls
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Troy and Taylor are the best of friends and attend NYU together. Troy has just pissed Taylor off because he missed her B-Day and she stops taking his calls. A series of voicemails after she stops talking to him. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE...DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE


Summary: This is a series of voice messages from Zac to Nikki after she stops talking to him because he forgot her birthday an

**Summary: This is a series of voice messages to Taylor after she stops talking to Troy because he forgot her birthday and stood her up when he was supposed to meet her for lunch. Set about 3 years after high school and both Taylor and Troy live in New York and attend NYU together where Troy is the basketball GOD there too. Taylor is widely known as Troy's good luck charm at games so she is asked to do interviews with magazines all the time…Ummm ok I'm rambling ENJOY.**

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Wow…you umm changed your voicemail. That's great. Umm ok. Taylor. Babygirl I'm soooo sorry. Rachel needed me to get her coffee then she wanted me to drop her off at her agents then I had to go to a meeting at the school and well...I miss you. And I just I really hope that you didn't mean it when you said you hated me. You're my best friend. Please forgive me. Bye."

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Umm hey. It's me. Taylor it's been two weeks. I just I want to talk to you I know I shouldn't have done what I did and…I… like I said I just want to talk. Call me. The number hasn't changed. Bye."

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Taylor Annabel Indigo McKessie this is your mother. You call that boy NOW. If he calls this house one more time I am going to send him my spare key, the security code to your apartment and the gate. And I'll tell him when you aren't home so you can't get away. CALL HIM."

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Hey Taylor it's Ryan. Call the man. He's desperate. And quite hopeless without you it's ridiculous. He keeps looking at the phone like that'll make you call him. He's watched No Air about 2379 times saying that you're his air. Just at least meet him in a public place then you can leave if he pisses you off."

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Hey Taylor sweetie It's Gabi lets meet for lunch. You can not hide out over this. Call me."

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Darling it Shar. Please call him. You need someone to talk to besides me cause honestly you're ruining my sex life. Taylor…He's sorry…how many times does he have to say it…how long are you going to punish him…don't call me…Call him… Ciao Smooches…"

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Its Chad. CALL HIM."

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton don't leave a message I won't call back because I hate you. Everyone else…Leave a message at the tone. BYE."

"Please. Call me. I really really miss you. _I just wonder do you ever think of me anymore do you_. I just wanted to sing you a bit of that song you like so much I thought it fit. Love You."

"TROY?" Taylor tried to close the door to her apartment before Troy could get in.

"NO. You are going to let me in. We are going to talk. I WILL beg for your forgiveness and declare how much I love you. You WILL forgive me. And hopefully say you love me too. Clear." Troy said forcing his way into the apartment.

"No. Troy I don't want to hear it I really don't." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest after opening the door. "The way out is the same way you came in." She said walking toward her room. Troy closed the door and locked it. He waited until her heard the music come on to follow her. He opened the door and smiled. She was wearing a pink and white boy-short and demi-cup bra set having just stepped out of her clothes.

"I told you how this plan was going to go." He said simply to her stunned half naked figure. "Now sit your fine ass down and listen." Taylor looked at him defiantly until he narrowed his eyes at her and she finally sat down covering herself with the blanket.

"Ok so here it is. I was stupid. And I'm seriously sorry. I thought that Rachel and I were it for each other but I was wrong. You were it the whole time. I would close my eyes and see you smiling or laughing…I even think you're cute when you yell at me. Taylor I was going crazy without you I mean I must have watched videos of us together a billion time and I still couldn't feel better. I felt really stupid because I didn't see it before. Baby you haven't talked to me in like 3 months and my life's been hell. I haven't been performing like I should be, the coach can't stand to be around me because all I talk about is you and…Damnit Taylor I've dreamed of you every night since you stopped talking to me and now I realize that you really are my air. God that sounded way better in my head. Its just that when I heard you say that you hate me on your answering machine I cried I didn't know I could be in so much physical and emotional pain…" Troy stopped his pacing and ranting to glance at Taylor who was crying silently and his heart broke even more.

"I'm soooo sorry are you ok I didn't mean to make you cry I just…" Troy knelt in front of Taylor and wiped her tears away.

"Did you mean it?" Taylor interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Did you mean what you just said about you loving me and that you want me." Taylor asked quietly staring at her lap.

Troy tilted her head up to look at him.

"Baby I meant every word every single word." He said.

Taylor crashed her lips into his and he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"Troy…" Taylor pulled away slowly. "I love you too."

Troy grinned and lifted her into his arms and set her further back on her bed.

_RINGRING_

"Hey it's me umm if you're my mom I'm fine…If you're anyone to do with an interview I didn't answer the phone on purpose…If you're Chad, Gabi, Martha, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi, or Lucas I really don't want to talk about it…If you're name is Troy Bolton…."

Taylor held the phone cord in her hand and smirked.

"I'll fix it later."

Troy smiled and kissed her passionately.

That night was filled with moans of ecstasy and promises of love.

**AN: Ok soo again no sequel I'm not really a sequel kinda girl… Anywayz umm the first person who PM's me the Artist and song title to the song that Troy sings gets a character named after them in my next fic. GOOD LUCK. And REVIEW MY PRETTIES REVIEW.**


End file.
